Chaotic Passion
by Ash Berlitz
Summary: Ash, Gary, and Drew were busy playing a game and hanging out until someone interrupts the fun. Pearlshipping fic. One-shot.
**Ash has recently invited his friends to come to his house for a hangout; they are Gary, Drew, Misty, May, and Dawn. He did not receive permission to invite friends to his house from his mom, but he did so forcefully. His mom is not at home.**

The doorbell rings, Ash gets up from the couch and opens the door.

"Hey, Ash!" Gary was the first to say hello.

"Hey, come on over guys!" Ash replies back.

"Thanks for inviting us Ash," Dawn said. Making Ash blush a bit.

"Don't mention it," Ash replied.

Everyone enters the house; the girls were in the kitchen talking about some random things. Ash sat on the sofa where there is a gaming console with a TV. He goes deep into his thoughts.

I can't believe Dawn is at my house. I really like her and all that, I'm just trying to figure out how to ask her pro- Ash's thoughts was interrupted by Drew.

"Ash, how about we play come Counter-Poke 5?" Drew said.

"YEAH! WE SHALL, BOYS, LET'S GAME THIS SHIIIITTT UP!" Gary said, yelling. The girls told him to shut up.

"Sure," Ash said. The boys grab the three remotes, Drew inserts the game and turns on the TV. Ash, Drew, and Gary join a party in counter-poke 5. They join multiplayer and enter a match.

"Alright, guys, we need serious teamwork here, Ash makes sure to cover all sides!" Gary was so busy telling the plan that he was caught off guard by the opposing team killing him.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Gary yelled.

Ash and Drew were busy in the game, defending the house from the enemy intruders, Drew's character blows a hole through a wall and kills an enemy. One player down, two more to go.

Ash's character got hit, luckily still alive. He sprayed bullets at the intruder and died, one more raider to kill. The enemy soldier kills Drew's character, which he flips out and almost hits the TV.

"I SWEAR TO GOD; HE IS USING HACKS!" Drew yelled.

Ash was the last one alive; it is anyone's game. Ash spots the soldier, he immediately shoots first and gets a lucky headshot. Ash's team won the match.

"YES! ASH YOU ARE THE CHAMP!" Gary said, hugging him.

"That was intense!" Ash said.

They began to play another match, it was very intense, heated up, the boys were yelling as loud as they can, communicating deeply, their focus was on the TV and forgetting about everything else.

"Hey guys, can I play?" Dawn asks.

The boys ignored Dawn and kept playing until Gary explodes with madness in the game and grabs a bag of popcorn and throws it at Dawn. Hitting her, causing a mess of popcorn all over the place.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I ONLY CAME TO PLAY, NOT GET THROWN POPCORN AT!" Dawn screams.

Drew rage quits and knocked the TV over, Ash has his last piece of popcorn and wins the game and then he gets up, not thinking clearly and yells; "DAWN, I LOVE YOU!"

Dawn freezes.

"Oh wait, what did I just say?" Ash snaps into reality, he walks back and falls over the table, creating a greater mess. Then, the girls rush into the living room wondering what has happened; their eyes widen due to the huge mess.

Gary is still seated on the couch, eating popcorn.

"Man, I'm so going to enjoy this," Gary said, excited to see what happens next.

Drew has told the girls that Ash Likes Dawn.

"AWWWWWWWWWW," May and Misty squeal that Ash Likes Dawn.

Drew's drink fell on the floor, nearly hitting May.

"Man, I really wonder how this is going to turn out," Gary said, still eating popcorn.

May stood there, trying to piece together what is happening and Misty is still amazed by Ash and Dawn.

"Ash, do you really mean that?" Dawn asks.

"Woah, whoa guys, I think it's time to settle down," Ash said. Suddenly, the door opens, and it is Ash's mom, which is Delia.

"PFFFFFFFFF" Gary spits his entire drink out. The girls except for Dawn look over to the door, with a surprised look.

Delia looks at the place; she sees popcorn over the floor, a spilled drink on the floor and Gary's drink which he spat out is on the couch. She also detects a table that broke in half. Delia yells.

"ASH! WHAT IS THIS MESS?!" Delia's thunderous rage caused everyone to walk 10 foot away from her, everyone falls. Drew takes cover behind the couch.

"I didn't sign up for this shit," Drew whispered to Gary behind the sofa. Gary nodded, somehow both of them are feeling the high euphoria. Drew felt like he was inside a battlefield zone when Ash's mom came, he felt if he got spotted by Ash's mom she would kill him.

"EVERYBODY, GET OUT! YOU TOO ASH!" Delia yells. Everyone evacuates the house immediately. Drew was slowly walking to the door.

"Hey, this was a fantastic hangout, though!" Drew said to Delia, smiling. Delia threw a plastic cup at Drew; he then left quickly.

"Jesus, what a mom you have," Gary said, laughing.

"Don't talk crap about my mom, it's our fault," Ash said.

"I guess we really made her mad," Misty said.

"That was very chaotic," Dawn said. Ash felt those words as bullets hitting his chest.

"I'm sorry guys," Ash said.

"It's no prob, at least that was fun," Drew said.

"How about all of you come to my house for a night of sleep over?" Misty suggested.

"Sure!" Dawn felt pretty excited about this. Everyone else agreed.

The group has arrived at Misty's house; it seemed pretty huge. Three visitor bedrooms with beds that can fit two people in them. Misty's parents didn't mind the guests coming in, and they were going to head off for a night job.

Everyone ate a quick snack. They headed upstairs to their assigned bedrooms. Ash and Drew are in visitor room one, Dawn and May, visitor room two and Gary guest room three. Misty was in her room.

Ash fell onto the comfy bed; Drew was already fast asleep.

"Damn it, I won't forget the moment where I said I love you, Dawn, she heard it!" Ash covers his head, embarrassed about what he said two hours ago. "I hope she didn't reject me, I just hope." He then slowly falls asleep.

Dawn is happily thinking about Ash. "I can tell he meant those words; he does love me. Hehe, I will play some games with him," She falls fast asleep.

It is the dawn of a fresh morning; Ash somehow is the first to get up. And heading straight to the bathroom to brush his teethes and change into his clothes.

"Drew, wake up!" Ash said.

"What? Can't a man have some sleep?"

"Um, it is currently the morning right now." Ash looks at the clock; "It is 9:46 AM,"

"Shoot!" Drew gets up. Changing into his regular clothes in the bathroom.

Ash and Drew came downstairs, to their surprise, breakfast is waiting for them, prepared by the owners of this house. Gary then comes downstairs and joins with Ash and Drew.

"This breakfast looks delicious," Gary said.

"Agreed, much better than my mom's" Drew said, enjoying the meal.

"It's alright, I like it," Ash said, he is eating the breakfast fast, still embarrassed about what happened yesterday.

"I hope she forgets what I said yesterday. Otherwise, I'm so screwed," Ash is spacing out in his thoughts.

"Ash," Gary snapped his fingers. Ash immediately snaps out of his thinking and pays attention.

"Oh sorry, I was thinking about home," Ash replied.

"Alright," Gary said.

"Yo Gary, want to play some football?" Drew pulls out a football from his backpack.

"Sure! Ash you can join us at any time," Gary said. Drew and Gary left.

Gary yelled football outside; it was so loud that the entire house had his voice vibrating through the halls of Misty's house.

 **Meanwhile with the girls.**

Misty and May were already wide awake, they both have changed into their regular clothes and went outside of their rooms. They met with Dawn.

"Hey guys, did you had a good sleep?" Dawn asked, smiling.

"Yeah, it feels pretty nice to have a sleepover, it's fun, and we can do a lot of things!" Misty said, excitedly.

"Here is what we can do girls, I got a plan," Dawn said.

"Ooooh, what kind of plan is this?" May asked, looking for details.

"I know that Ash loves me, and I love him back too, but I want to do this the fun way," Dawn said smiling and blushing at the same time.

"Aww, that's cute," May said.

"I can totally see you both together in my mind," Misty said.

"Thanks, alright here is the plan. I heard that Gary and Drew are going to play football outside, leaving Ash alone for a bit, we will prevent him from going outside, while that succeeds; we will ask him some personal questions and some cute ones," Dawn said, grinning. May and Misty nodded, surely loving the plan.

The girls head downstairs and spot Ash; he was about to go outside until Misty prevented him.

"Where are you going, Ash?" Misty asked.

"Going to play football with Gary and Drew, is there something you need help with?" Ash said.

"Yeah, I need help with the TV" Misty said, secretly giving a thumbs up for the girls. Dawn unplugs the cable from the TV to create a non-functional TV scene.

Misty hits the turn on button, and the TV doesn't turn on. "Why isn't the TV turning on Ash?" Misty said, with a frown, trying to look as realistic as possible.

Ash inspects the TV and figures out the problem. "Oh, it is because a cable is unplugged, that's why " Ash plugs the cable back in and turns on the TV, and it works.

"It works now,"

"Thanks, Ash!" Dawn said from the distance. Causing Ash to blush, she saw the redness on his face. Ash immediately looks down to cover up.

"Ash, do you want to watch some TV with us?" Dawn gave him a wink. Causing Ash to blush intensely. Ash was trying his best not to make his blush evident.

"U-hm, sure," Ash fumbles with his words, he finally replied back nervously. Dawn giggled.

The three girls sat on the couch, Ash was in the middle of the couch, Dawn was sitting right beside him. Dawn puts on a channel about girls dancing. This is all part of Dawn's test to see if Ash loves her.

After 20 minutes of the girly-show. Ash knew that he was sitting beside his crush, he was trying his best not to seem bored, because he did not like the show. Too afraid that Dawn will not like him if he leaves the couch because of an annoying show.

Dawn is secretly whispering to the girls that the test is successful. May turns off the TV. Ash gave a small sigh of relief, not loud enough for the girls to hear him. He is about to head outside until he is stopped by Dawn this time.

"Hey Ash, mind if I ask you some questions?" Dawn asked.

"Sure, I don't mind," Ash said. He was shocked when he saw three girls grinning at him. He didn't bother to ask why.

"Ash, have you been enjoying the sleepover?" Dawn asks. Ash is now barely catching onto to their plan but decided to play along.

"Yeah, I am," Ash said, causing the three girls to giggle. He gave a dumb look, no idea why they are giggling.

"What's funny?" Ash asked.

"Oh nothing, don't mind it," Dawn said, grinning.

"Do you like to watch coordinator contests?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, sometimes they are very fun to watch," Ash said. Causing Dawn to have a bigger grin on her face. The three girls started to approach Ash. Causing Ash to walk back, nervously. Now it was the time for Dawn to ask a very personal question.

"Ash, do you like anyone?" Dawn said, grinning. The three girls kept approaching Ash; he kept walking back.

"Uh, I do," Ash said, bravely. The three girls were slightly surprised, but of course, their grin grew bigger and more apparent. Ash was starting to get more nervous now.

"Who is it?" Dawn asked. Their chuckles are increasing in volume. May and Misty are pressuring Ash.

"We- Well, it's this coordinator that I like, she is very generous, courteous, helpful, beautiful, outstanding and her smile always makes people smile back." The girls giggle, Dawn is barely forming a blush on her face, preventing the plan from being discovered.

"Oooh," May and Misty say.

"Do I know her?" Dawn asked, grinning.

"Uhm, yeah," Ash replied back nervously.

"How does she look like?" Dawn asked. Ash was almost going near a wall walking back; the three girls kept approaching him. Dawn noticed if he walks back, it reliefs some pressure from him. She was getting closer to the truth.

"Well, she has dark-blue hair, beautiful sapphire eyes, her primary color is pink, she is obviously a coordinator, she wears a white beanie," Ash stops, he realized what he said completely matches Dawn's personality, and his face turned completely red, all the girls noticed this. Ash was walking back until he reached a border, which was a wall. He is trapped.

"And her name is?" Dawn asks, somehow nervously grinning.

"That's for you to figure out," Ash says.

"Is it Dawn?" Misty asks.

"What you said completely matches Dawn," May said. Misty and May are standing beside Ash looking at his face. While Dawn is in front of him, he is boxed.

Ash has no idea what to say; he knew he lost.

"Well, I love this boy, he is a very hard and dedicated trainer. He is cute, handsome-looking, sometimes reckless, he gives me the encouragement needed to win my contests, he has black hair, brown eyes, and he currently has seven gym badges," Dawn begins to blush. Ash is surprised, all that she said matches him completely.

"Now Ash, spill the beans!" The girls say.

"Fine, I love Dawn," Ash finally says, in surrender. Misty and May squeal, Dawn is shocked.

"You know Ash, I love you too," Dawn replies, leaning to kiss him.

Drew and Gary came at the right time to see the romantic moment occur.

Dawn's lips meet the lips of the shaky, nervous Ash, it seemed to calm him down. He then closed his eyes; the kiss was passionate, it expressed their true feelings, Ash had never experienced such a thing before, he was enjoying every bit of Dawn's lips on his. They both broke for air.

Everyone was applauding.

"Great job Ash, your first girlfriend," Gary said, teasing Ash and Dawn, causing the both of them to blush.

They both hugged each other; they are feeling triumphant for both of them to finally express their feelings.

* * *

 **And that ends the quick one-shot. I'm planning to make a long story. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and feel free to check out my separate stories I have done!**


End file.
